


His Anaconda Do

by justacookieofacumberbatch (buffyholic)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyholic/pseuds/justacookieofacumberbatch
Summary: Written for the CMBYN 10-minute challenge, though it actually took 13.





	His Anaconda Do

It was a menace.

The bulge.

The fucking bulge in pants or shorts or trunks. In warm weather or cold (though Armie was so hot blooded it hardly seemed to matter). Hell, Armie could probably wear an oversized burlap sack, and Timmy would still be able to make out a protuberance in the groinal region.

That anaconda would not be contained.

_I will not be **ignored** , Dan._

And today. Today of all days, when Timmy was swamped in a giant sweater. When he looked like some shapeless _thing_ , Armie was there in damp trunks, and Timmy could see everything lurid detail. Couldn’t tear his eyes away unless they were doing a take. Unless he could hide behind Elio.

And every time Armie waded into the lake lest his suit dry out, Timmy would have to remind himself, usually too late, not to stare with his mouth wide open.

It was only a matter of time before Armie noticed, and even as polite as Armie could be, it was going to come to a head if Timmy didn’t stop right now. The shocking detail of it not withstanding.

God, how had no one brought it to his attention?

Should Timmy bring it to his attention?

“Is there something on my trunks?” Armie asked, skimming his hands down his thighs like he was trying to slap something away.

 _Oh shit, it moved._ Timmy raised his eyebrows, innocent as could be. “What? No. Not that I can see.”

That night, Armie knocked on Timmy’s door, much to Timmy’s humiliation.

And as if that weren’t bad enough, “I just want you to know I saw that?”

It was okay. Timmy was a good actor. “Saw what?”

Armie shook his head. “Doesn’t seem fair, does it?”

Oh God. Where was he going with this? “Fair?”

“Yeah. You saw mine. Now show me yours.”

Timmy’s hands were on the waistband of his pajamas before he could even consider the question, but Armie stopped him.

“At least let me in first.”

“Oh. Right. Come in.”

Armie let the door fall closed behind him.


End file.
